Due to its convenience and intuition for input, touch control technology has been widely used in a variety of electronic apparatus, such as a touch panel of a laptop, touch screens of a tablet computer and a smart phone, etc. The principle of the touch control technology is to identify a specific touch position of the touch operation by using a touch position detection mechanism, and make a response to the touch operation on the touch position.
It is then found that if a pressure detection is integrated with the touch control, it is possible to further identify touch pressure information (such as pressure value, etc.) when a specific touch location is identified. And, some applications based on the touch pressure will bring a better experience to users, especially for a smart phone with increased application scenes, if a function of the touch pressure detection is supported, the smart phone will be more competitive in the market. As a result, the touch detection technology capable of detecting a touch pressure is attracting more and more attention from users and manufacturers of touch control apparatuses.
At present, the touch pressure detection on a touch control apparatus is mainly achieved by additionally adding a pressure detection device to the touch control apparatus with a function of touch position detection. For example, a capacitance pressure sensor and a demodulation circuit corresponding thereto are added between a screen and an middle frame of the touch control apparatus, or a pressure sensitive material is adhered around the protective glass and the border of the touch control apparatus. However, this needs to add relative devices (pressure sensor or pressure sensitive material, etc.), which inevitably increases the cost and the thickness of the whole touch control apparatus, and thus it is disadvantageous for implementing the touch control apparatus in electronic apparatuses which gradually becomes portable and slight.